yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mamoru Noro
| ja_name = 野呂守 | romaji_name = Noro Mamoru | gender = Male | occupation = Deputy Commander of the Arc Area Project | school = Duel Academy | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Mamoru Noro (野呂守, Noro Mamoru) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a member of Duel Academy and the Deputy Commander of the progress of the Arc Area Project in Heartland City. Design Appearance Mamoru is a short, thin man with red-brown hair in a bowl cut, brown eyes with the bottom eyelashes styled into triangles, stylized eyebrows, and dimpled cheeks. He wears a navy blue coat with a yellow lining over a red waistcoat and a high-collared black shirt done up with twin columns of brass buttons, in addition to white pants and grey shoes with black soles. The forearms of his coat appear to be padded and are patterned with yellow lines. Mamoru also has thick grey pads of cloth over each shoulder with yellow diamonds on the front that have yellow lines extending from their upper tips. He carries an old-fashioned pocket watch that he wears around his neck on a grey string and stores on one of the brass diamonds that his shoulder pads are set with. Personality Mamoru is an extreme control freak, fretting over tardiness and reacting in overblown horror to the sight of Gloria and Grace Tyler Dueling the Lancers. Like most Duel Academy members, he shows no concern at the thought of sealing people into cards; indeed, Mamoru worries that it is not being done fast enough. He is also somewhat narcissistic; he frets that he will be punished by the Professor if the Arc Area Project falls behind schedule and worries about the absence of Aster Phoenix because it is putting him under stress. He dislikes the nickname of "Noroma-chan" (blockhead) given to him by Grace. Biography Heartland City Inside their base stationed in Heartland City, Mamoru was angry about how the Arc Area Project had fallen behind schedule and worried that the Professor was going to scold him. He started to tell everybody to card everyone in the Xyz Dimension as soon as possible and wondered where the Commander-in-Chief was. He later learned that Duelists who used Pendulum Summoning, had appeared in Heartland and informed the Professor. Pacing back and forth, Mamoru was angry about how the Tyler sisters were late. A student arrived to tell Mamoru that the Tyler sisters were Dueling against the Lancers and showed him a visual of it. When the student was about to tell the Commander-in-Chief, Mamoru stopped him. He told the student to keep it a secret from the Commander-in-Chief, since he requested reinforcements from the Professor to deal with the Lancers. Mamoru stated he'll personally go out to the Tyler sisters. When Gloria and Grace were defeated, Mamoru tried to get them to go after the Lancers again but the Obelisk Force arrived to eliminate them. When the Obelisk Force challenged the Lancers to a Duel, Mamoru explained to Gloria and Grace that the Professor sent them in case they lost. While watching the Duel, Mamoru started to complain when Yuya and Shay didn't lose according to his calculations. When Kite Tenjo arrived and saved Yuya from the attack of "Ancient Gear Chaos Giant", Mamoru surmised that he joined forces with the Lancers. He was surprised when Kite defeated the Obelisk Force and Aster arrived with a squad to defeat Yuya. Mamoru tried convince Aster that he didn't have to personally deal with the Lancers, only for Aster to silence him and warn Mamoru that he would be dealt with later. While Aster Dueled Yuya, Mamoru sent the rest of Aster's squad to deal with the Lancers. However they were defeated by Kite and Mamoru was shocked that one Duelist could defeat an elite squad. He was criticized by Gloria for losing the squad and began to worry about losing his position if Aster defeated Yuya. Mamoru was pleased when Yuya was close to defeating Aster, but Gloria caught him siding with the enemy. He was displeased after the Duel turned in Aster's favor. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters